The Small of Her Back
by kat hatake90
Summary: The story of Nagisa and Neji is a brief yet heart rendering story about two different people from two different worlds. And to think that it all started from a fake marriage proposal. NejiXOC Won't update till reviewed.


"Hey," a young man of tall stature said to a woman with her back to him.

She turned towards him, scoffing when she saw who it was that disturbed her. "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"Why do you always make me repeat it? Marry me, Nagisa. I'm serious." Neji said it without emotion, and a lack of any romance.

With a grunt and a roll of her eyes she began walking away. Her crimson red hair, swayed with the movement of her hips. Her small and slender arms swayed in time with the rest of her short body. The voluptuous lumps that sat up on her chest bounced ever so slightly with each step. Emerald green eyes stared out at the path in front of her, enjoying her quick execution of her answer, was her pink plush lips, curved in the slightest smile. That is, until he appears in front of her.

"Please! It will only be for a short time. Completely fake marriage just to convince my family." Nagisa had never seen Neji so desperate in her life. She almost believed his act.

She looked up at the towering man. "And how exactly do you fake a marriage? If papers are signed and there is a ceremony, it's real. Besides, what happened to Hinata? She is your betrothed."

"She was my betrothed." He emphasized the 'was' before he continued. "She went in for a medical examination after her last mission and they found out that she can no longer bare children. Which means our engagement is off, and because there is no one else for me to marry because everyone else in the clan is either too old or much to young, they are choosing just any random girl from different high ranking clan."

Nagisa held back a laugh and thought to herself, 'That's what you get for marrying inside a family.' "Well maybe if your family didn't believe in incest then you wouldn't have that problem."

"We marry cousins not siblings!" he narrowed his eyes at her, warning her to be cautious of her next words.

His glare didn't affect her and she continued with her insult. "Blood related is still incest. But since your family is finally going outside of the bloodlines, maybe they finally have a brain. Guess incest doesn't cause stupidity after all." She smiled, watching his reaction.

His fists balled and through clenched teeth, took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Let's get back on track. I am asking you because I know you better than these other random women. Also because I know you hate me and I won't have to be fake around you or have an obsessive twit following be around."

"You never seemed to have a problem with some random girl at the bar a year ago." Nagisa turned away from him to hide her blush. Neji also looked away, remembering a day he still wasn't sure if it was the worst day of his life... Or the best.

-One year ago-  
Neji had just passed his exam to become an ANBU. Tired from his tests, a drink at the bar sounded incredible. Possibly a second just to celebrate his victory. Even though he knew it was his destiny to pass that test. As he walked into the bar, a loud Ten Ten approached him, spilling her drink in the process of glomping him.

"Congratulations, Neji!" yelled Ten Ten as well as a crowd of his friends behind her.

"What? How did you guys know?"

"Come on!" exaggerates Lee. "Everyone knew you would pass the test. They were saying it from the day you were born." He brought his friend a pint of beer. "Drink to your heart's content. And don't worry, it's on us."

Neji took the beer, hiding his excitement that his friends were kind enough to throw a party for him. He eyed all of his friends that came, until his eyes landed upon Nagisa, talking to Hinata. Her face was flushed from drinking. Anger swelled up in him. Her kind shouldn't be here in HIS celebration. He briskly walked over to the two of them stepping in front of Hinata, facing Nagisa. "This is a friend's only party."

"And this is a public bar, Hyuuga." she retorted back. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise when his surname rolled off of her tongue. Getting such a reaction startled him.

"Well your company is like poison." he pushed aside the tingling sensation he felt, replacing it with his hatred to her clan.

"Oh an insult to my clan. Nice one. Don't be jealous of my clan's secret jutsu." The poison ninja took a sip of her beer. "If you're so against me being here then why don't you just ignore me and hang out with your friends."

Neji grunted before turning back to his group, trying his best to ignore his wondering eyes that kept lingering at Nagisa, but the more he drank, the more his eyes wondered over to her slender frame. Her milky white skin looked enticing yet delicate. The desire to run his hands through her crimson locks, imagining the look of her pleasured face as she reached her peak, the feel of her small hands scrapping against his back. He could barely control himself as she would tense up at the tickle of his long black hair brushing against her soft full breasts. Her legs wrapping around his hips, pushing him farther would send him over the edge. He would collapse on top of her, both bodies hot and clammy from their intense "exercise". The smell of her floral shampoo would invade his mind, sending him into a valley of bliss.

His imagination created the sensation of her hot breath tickling his ear as she softly and seductively called his name. "Neji." and he would feel himself go rigid with desire once more.

But of course that was all in his drunken imagination. In his rational world full of destiny and arrogance would never allow such behavior of the next leader of the Hyuuga clan... Or so he thought.

He awoke in a darkened room with a massive pain fogging his mind. When he began to lean up he felt a weight holding him down. As his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he saw crimson hair, sprawled out on his chest and beside him. His hand was entangled with the strands of hair, still draped over the body that was on top of him. He knew only a few people who had crimson hair but only one with the great length spread out before him. He held his breath as he moved the hair from the face of his bed buddy, to reveal the one and only Nagisa. She slept soundly on his bare chest.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The daughter of the Belladonna clan's leader was in bed with him. The clans hated each other for generations, and here, the next in line kens are sharing a bed.

Neji couldn't believe how irresponsible he was, but strangely, he didn't hate it. Her skin was soft, and comforting against his rough and scarred skin.

She stirred in her sleep and pushed her naked body even closer to his. He blushed at the feel if her breasts squishing against him. His arms mindlessly wrapped themselves tighter around her slender form as once again, sleep encased him.

-Present-  
Neji cleared his throat, wiping away the awkward air that hung over them. "I am asking you as a favor. I'll do whatever you want if you do this for me. Whatever it takes. Did you know that a potential wife is Maria from the village in the clouds?"

Nagisa shuddered. "Your off spring would definitely look horrendous." She sighed to herself. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but..." she paused for a long moment before continuing "I'll pretend to be for fiancé. But bring in any paper work and I'm a goner. Understand?"

Neji felt the pressure lift off of his shoulders. "Perfectly."

"Geez, what happened to the level headed and mature Hyuuga? You do realize that this is just a short fix? And that since our clans don't get along, we will be fighting with both of our clans, with the possibility of getting banned?"

"This distraction in my clan will give me enough time to come up with another plan." He felt a sudden dread sweep over him as he thought of having his enemy under the same roof as him. "I just need to figure out what that plan is."

"You could always pull out the gay card."

Neji didn't want to admit it but he had already thought of that as a solution. "They would still make me continue the lineage so that at least the Hyuuga name will continue."

"But it would be tainted."

"That's what we are forced to do. Thus why I am asking you, because I know you."

Nagisa prided herself in her next words. "Well you should have been like my clan. We always marry outside, to expand our numbers. Our last name is always the one taken and every child born will have the poison ninjutsu coursing through their blood."

"Well I guess we aren't so lucky, are we?" he turned from her, afraid he might say something more that he would regret. As he looked around the bustling town, he spotted amongst them Hiashi approaching them.

"So when does this charade begin?" Nagisa said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Now."

She looked at him in shock before laughing. "Oh wow my ears must be hearing things because I could have sworn you said 'now'."

"I did..."

She yanks his hair pulling him closer to be at her level. "Are you crazy? I can't..." she thought for a moment to make up an excuse, "I'm not mentally prepared for this."

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice. I'm not ready either but Hiashi is walking this way." Nagisa couldn't find it in her to say no to his desperate pleading eyes.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "So... What do we do? What do couples do?"

Neji fell silent for a moment. Nagisa looked passed him. "Think of something and think of something now. Every second wasted is another step closer he is to us."

The thought finally struck him. He didn't want to say it out loud and least of all to her. But his options were limited so he finally spoke. "Kiss."

She fell silent as her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, now I know there is something wrong with my ears. What did you day?"

"We kiss." he reconfirmed.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"B...but all these people..." she was cut off mid-sentence with warm lips that came crashing down onto hers. Neji pulled her into him so close; he was practically lifting her miniature size body off the ground. The taste of her strawberry flavored lips seemed to entice him to explore those pink lips.

He felt her struggle under his grip but as the kiss intensified, her body relaxed and even responded to him by pushing back against him. She even boldly wrapped her arms around his next, deepening the kiss even farther.

"What is the meaning of this?!" came the angered voice of Hiashi. His stern voice brought them back down to the situation at hand and they immediately pushed away from each other. Both of their faces were flushed from embarrassment and shame, yet passion still ensued on their numbed lips.

"What POISON has clouded your mind to compel you to do such a disgusting display in the middle of rush hour with... That thing!?" Nagisa narrowed her eyes, preparing to make a retort when a gentle hand stopped her from continuing.

Neji looked to his Uncle, squaring his shoulders, unafraid of his Uncle's piercing glare. "You may not like it, but I have fallen in love." His voice cracked when he spoke the word love. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm in llloooooovve with her." This second attempt... Was just pathetic. He made love sound like loo. The toilet...

Despite Neji almost butchering their fake relationship, Hiashi looked at them utterly shocked to the point that he staggered back. "I... I... What would your father think? He is rolling over in his grave, I can guarantee it!" He cleared his throat, remembering where he was, and composed himself in a perfect manner. Calmly he began again, "we will continue this discussion back home... I also advise the two of you to not take me for a fool." He rudely forced his way between them and briskly walked on to continue his business.

The second he was out of sight Nagisa bopped Neji on the head. "You moron! Have you become dumb? What the heck do you mean you loo me? You just told your Uncle that you toilet me!" She rubbed her bursting temples.

"I find it hard to say!" Neji calmed himself, bringing him back into the serious person that everyone knows and loves. "Anyways, from now on you will be living in the house of Hyuuga. It's customary for the bride to stay at her future husband's village."

"And it's customary in my clan that the outsider, meaning you, must stay with the Belladonna clan, to nurture all of the off spring. Being a poison ninja isn't easy."

He stood his ground on this issue. Not wavering from her fierce glare. "Well there certainly won't be any off spring between the two of us. If it comforts you we will visit your family and deal with their outrage of our agreement. But for now, let's just deal with one clan at a time."

She didn't want to admit it but he was right. The level headed Neji returned, but Nagisa felt herself missing the real Neji that seemed to only show up to argue with her. "Fine. I do hope your clan will provide me with the fine silk threads that a fiancé to your clan should be presented with."

He could hear the doubt in her voice. The look on her face revealed that she was just as scared as he was of the encounters with the elder. Hiding his fears from her, he led the way showing his confidence. What she saw was a man with strong broad shoulders, walking in front of her, protecting her from the battle that would bestow before them.


End file.
